


AITA for wanting to stop paying my wife’s “business partner” and yelling at her?

by tooshyforthis



Series: good girls ficlets [5]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Annie Marks POV, Crack, Dean Boland POV, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, POV Outsider, Post-Season/Series 03, Racism, Racist Language, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooshyforthis/pseuds/tooshyforthis
Summary: "Around 2 years ago, my wife found out both about the cheating and the money problems. She obviously wasn’t happy, but we ended up reconciling for the kids. After we got back together, I found out that she got a part-time job working for this younger, tattooed guy (he looks like a criminal, to put it honestly) while we were separated so she could keep up with the mortgages. Things were still a little strained, so I didn’t tell B, but I thought right away that it was a bad idea and that she should just let me fix things for her, like I’ve always done."--Dean takes his problems to Reddit, Post-Season 3.
Relationships: Annie Marks & Dean Boland, Beth Boland & Annie Marks, Beth Boland/Dean Boland, Beth Boland/Rio
Series: good girls ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984082
Comments: 104
Kudos: 138





	1. AITA for wanting to stop paying my wife’s “business partner” and yelling at her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CarSpaGuy (Dean) takes his problems to Reddit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this work, dean uses words like "thug" to refer to rio. i am aware that it's a race-coded word and that is exactly why i chose it - i can't remember if dean has referred to rio as a "thug" before, but taking into account the way he compared rio to an animal in s3 and his overall behaviour, i don't think he'd have any problems doing so and i think it's in line with his (horrible) character

R/AmItheAsshole • Posted by u/CarSpaGuy

**AITA for wanting to stop paying my wife’s “business partner” and yelling at her?**

My wife “B” (42F) and I (45M) have been together for 27 years, married for 20. We have 4 kids and we’ve always been very happy together. We agreed when we got married that she’d be a SAHM and I’d be the breadwinner of the family (I inherited my father’s business and it was doing very well). It’s how I was raised and I think it’s the best and easiest way for the kids to get the full support and care they need, that they wouldn’t be able to get if B worked or I was the one taking care of them full-time.

A couple of years ago, I made some investments that a buddy of mine told me had a guaranteed return and ended up losing our savings. I was too embarrassed to tell B, so I just made more investments to compensate. Those didn’t go so well either. I ended up in a cycle of bad investments and losing money. The strain and stress of not being able to tell B about it led me to cheat on her. Obviously, I love my wife very much and I fully regret cheating on her, but it happened.

Around 2 years ago, my wife found out both about the cheating and the money problems. She obviously wasn’t happy, but we ended up reconciling for the kids. After we got back together, I found out that she got a part-time job working for this younger, tattooed guy (he looks like a criminal, to put it honestly) while we were separated so she could keep up with the mortgages. Things were still a little strained, so I didn’t tell B, but I thought right away that it was a bad idea and that she should just let me fix things for her, like I’ve always done.

A couple of months after this, B let this guy become a partner in my family business because our finances still weren’t doing so well. I tried to object, but the guy wouldn’t let me back out of the deal.

After a few months of this, I found out that my wife had actually slept with this guy! At this point I’d had enough, so I took the kids and let her know she had to pick: either us or the new guy.

She picked us, of course. She promised me I didn’t have to worry about that thug anymore. We ended up losing the business, but I was happier than I’d been in a long time because everything was back the way it was supposed to. Our relationship was the best it’d been in years.

But then the guy came back, telling my wife he wanted the money she still owed him. My wife promised me there was nothing going on between them and I did my best to believe her.

A couple of months after that, I decided to open a new business. Getting a loan was really hard because our credit score had been wrecked, but my wife managed to get it done for me.

I was really happy, thought we were over our rough patch, but now I’ve found out that we didn’t get a loan after all. The guy gave my wife the money in exchange for being a partner in the new business!

I was furious, I thought we were over this! We had a huge fight. I tried to convince B we could just stop paying him because we didn’t get a contract. She refused and called me stupid for thinking we'd ever be able to get a loan with the way I ruined our finances. Then, she kicked me out of our bedroom again! I just don't get what she sees in this guy and why she'd risk our relationship like this again!

I told my buddy about the situation over a beer yesterday and he suggested I post here. So, AITA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty for reading, i hope you enjoyed this silly little fic!! if you're considering leaving a comment, know that i'd love it if you wrote it like you are actually responding to dean's post, just because i think it'd be hilarious, but obvi you don't have to and i appreciate any comments <3


	2. AnnoyedSIL commented on AITA for wanting to stop paying my wife’s “business partner” and yelling at her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnnoyedSIL (Annie) comments on CarSpaGuy's post  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ty alex (@femalegothic) for the suggestion

AnnoyedSIL commented on **AITA for wanting to stop paying my wife’s “business partner” and yelling at her? • r/AmItheAsshole** • Posted by u/CarSpaGuy

Hey, hi, hello. D, is this you? I can’t believe you had the balls to post this! I did love watching you get dragged in the comments, though, so thanks for that.

I (33F) am (unfortunately) this guy’s SIL and I can safely say to everyone who decided on YTA: congrats, you were right! And I’m here to show you just how right you were! :)

First off, when he says that “the strain and stress of not being able to tell B about it led me to cheat on her”, he forgot to mention that it wasn’t a one-time thing. We found out from one of his side-pieces (and, yes, it was his secretary, for the people guessing) that he cheated on B with multiple women, for _years_. B got pregnant after he started cheating and he didn’t stop! Just wanted to make that clear.

Second, bitch, what do you mean “we ended up reconciling for the kids”? Is that how the cool kids say “I pretended to have cancer so my wife wouldn’t kick me out for fear that my kids would resent her for keeping me away from them in my dying days”? If so, love that! I’ll make sure to use it next time _I_ pretend to have cancer so I’m not kicked out after cheating and ruining my family’s finances. It’ll come in handy because it’s _such_ a common occurrence, y’know?

Third, to the people asking: yes, by “thug”, he means “not white”.

Fourth, yes, by “took the kids” he means that he took them to his mother’s house. D couldn’t take care of his kids if you paid him to, that’s how good of a father he is. As proven by the fact that he literally _lost_ one of his daughters in his own house. We had to call the cops and everything, but then, turns out she was just hiding in the closet and he didn’t even look for her before pawning the problem off on someone else.

Fifth, because I saw someone mention how bad of a businessman D seems to be and how B should be the one taking care of their business: she _tried_ , but part of the deal with coming back with the kids was that she’d be a SAHM again. Funny how he didn’t mention that.

In conclusion, dear people of Reddit, he _is_ an asshole. Hopefully, a divorced one, after I show this to my sister. Cheers! :)


	3. UPDATE on AITA for wanting to stop paying my wife’s “business partner” and yelling at her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AnnoyedSIL posts an update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last one, i promise! i was just having too much fun and needed for there to be some closure. hope you guys like it :)

R/AmItheAsshole • Posted by u/AnnoyedSIL

**UPDATE on AITA for wanting to stop paying my wife’s “business partner” and yelling at her?**

What up, Reddit peeps? I just came back from my dear sister’s house and I’ve had one too many glasses of wine to drink, so I thought, why not give you guys an update? 

For those of you who need a refresher, “D” made a post about how he’s a spineless idiot who cheated on his amazing wife (my sister “B”) and is surprised that there have been (very minimal) actual consequences for his actions ([ _Original Post_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772349/chapters/70554960)) and I (along with many of you) ripped him a new one for it ([ _My Comment_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772349/chapters/70885077)).

Well, it’s been like two years since then and a lot has changed. So, let’s start from the beginning. I showed my sister his post. I’ve never been a big fan of D (some people would say that I actively disliked him during most of the time my sister was with him — and those people would be absolutely right), so I admit that I was very excited to watch his life crumble around him. Watching their fight actually made me sad, though. Not for D, obviously, but because my sister wasn’t even really angry. She was just kind of… done. At that point, D had been fucking up constantly for _years_ and she didn’t actually expect anymore for him to _not_ fuck up, she was mostly just staying with him because of the kids and their financial situation. I didn’t know at the time that I made the comment and, for obvious reasons, D didn’t mention it in his post, but I found out later that a couple of weeks before he’d made the post he’d confessed to her that he’d _cheated on her_ _again_. I think the fact that he still didn’t understand just how badly he shit the bed and actually thought she was the one responsible for their problems was just the last nail in a coffin that was already completely covered in nails.

The next couple of months were hard for B (and me). B was really busy with lawyer appointments and the kids because now she didn’t have an adult living with her that she could count on for childcare when things got busy at work (not that D was ever very trustworthy, but better than nothing). My kid and I ended up moving in with her for a couple of months to fix that problem (our lease was ending and the landlord was upping the rent, so this gave me time to find a new place; it was very much so a win-win situation). Our boss (the younger tattooed guy from D’s post; let’s call him “G”) did have a kind of obvious crush on B at the time, but he was also a hard-ass and clearly holding a grudge over her dumping him for D (I mean, understandable, who’d wanna be dumped for _that_?), so he didn’t make things any easier. Things worked out, though — B refuses to show any weaknesses to anyone ever, so of course she blew G outta the water with her work (if you ask me, that wasn’t the only thing she was blowing, but she swears up and down nothing was going on between them back them) to the point where he did let up at the end there.

D did fight the divorce every step of the way, but in the end B got everything she wanted out of it and he’s been more or less behaving (he did beg her to get back together like at least once a week in the beginning but now it’s been months since the last time), so all’s well on that front.

A couple of months after the divorce went through, I found B and G in a very compromising position in her office after hours (I, like the good sister I am, was bringing B dinner, but my efforts were unfortunately compensated with trauma). According to her, they’d just started dating and it was very new, that’s why she hadn’t said anything before. I call bull, but whatever. She did seem very happy with him after that.

The reason why I was at her place tonight was actually that they’ve finally decided to make it official and move in together, so she needed help packing everything up!

I know none of you care, you just want to hear about who my sister is banging (very rude of you), but _I_ am also very happy, thank you very much. I’ve been in therapy to sort out my problems and I’m in a very fulfilling relationship. Both of those things have really helped me grow as a human being and all that jazz, which helped my relationship with my son become even better. So, HEA all around! :)


End file.
